In the United States, many people are utilizing electronic access to financial and other transactional accounts. Additionally, there has been significant adoption of electronic bill payment in recent years, with electronic payment now outpacing payment by putting a check in the mail. However, many people prefer to continue to receive physical delivery of paper statements.
Systems and methods have been described for using a physical mailing address as an electronic mail address. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,140, entitled System and Method for Sending Electronic Mail and Parcel Delivery Notification Using Recipient's Identification Information, issued Jan. 13, 2009 to King, et al. describes a system using a recipient's physical address.
Digital mail systems exist today that process only digital mail messages that are delivered to digital mail recipients. However, such systems do not provide for the mail recipient to efficiently manage and schedule actions relating to such mail. Moreover, such systems do not provide a user with an integrated environment for managing and scheduling actions relating to both physical and digital mail.
Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for systems and methods to provide mail recipients with a convenient, efficient mechanism for managing and scheduling actions related to digital mail. Moreover, there is a need to provide such features in an integrated environment for both physical and digital mail. Moreover, there is a need for such systems that provide calendaring functionality including providing configurable reminders.